


Miles In My Shoes

by ForbiddenArcanum



Category: Original Work, Xaniste
Genre: (in a sense), Braindrain, M/M, Shoes, Slut Transformation, Slutification, Transformation, body theft, hi-tops, hyper cock, hyper cum, lisping, nerd, nerd transformation, slime boy (light), slime boy transformation (light), twink transformation, twinkification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArcanum/pseuds/ForbiddenArcanum
Summary: When there’s a whole transformation plague going around, the last thing you should do is get close to any of the transformations themselves. The second to last thing you should do is put on items left behind by the guy that’s indirectly responsible for all the transformations… but then again, you’re not that smart, are you, even if you are a nerd.





	Miles In My Shoes

It only took a few minutes for the transformations to complete. Miles had been ducking behind corners and hiding in houses for days, only relaxing when he was back home with his friends–but when he was out, he saw at least one or two boys turn. Every single one turned into the same thing, one way or another: A brilliant gold slime boy, their translucent yellow bodies peppered with gold leaf flakes. Two enormous, slimy wings spread out of their backs, and their cocks and hips grew to enormous, inhuman sizes.

It also only took Miles a few minutes to cum. Every boy he’d seen turning had sent him into a lustful craze, his eyes locked on their bodies as they became otherworldly slimes who were obsessed with one particular boy and the Xaniste brand products he was so attached to. It made sense, he supposed: transform everyone into your willing servant boys, and reap the rewards. It seemed he was almost turning on his own supplier, however, as Miles watched the boy in question pound his enormous cock down the throat of the Xaniste delivery boy. His hand stroked his cock in time with the 9-foot-tall jock’s. Down when he thrust into that drooling, warm mouth–up when he pulled out, making the boy beg for more.

“God, Lance, and I thought you were fucking better than that. Look at you. You’re a fucking slut, aren’t you?”

“I-I’m… I’m such a slut for you, Master!”

“Pathetic.” The boy smirked. “Just the way I like it.” He pulled his cock out past Lance’s lips–and let his cock spray him in the face, covering him in glittering gold cum. Lance’s clothes slid right off of him as his form almost seemed to melt–and huge, beautiful golden wings sent splatters of gold flying as they erupted from his back. In an instant, Lance’s hips grew huge, his cock even bigger than before, and his pupils heart-shaped and adoring. All that was left were his black hi-tops with the gold laces–and as his new Master beckoned him away, he seemed to forget about them completely.

“I knew you’d give in eventually. C’mon, Cockslut.”

“Yes, Master, of course!” Cockslut spread his wings, flapping only once and taking off after his new master–leaving Miles’s field of vision too soon for his liking. Shit! He was so close to cumming, if only they had stayed… But they did leave something behind. His eyes settled on Lance’s–well, they used to be Lance’s–hi tops, and his cock throbbed at the very thought. Reaching out of the bush, he grabbed them quickly, sitting down in some nearby bushes. They were enormous–easily size 18, though at that point, Miles was having some trouble telling how big they were. It just didn’t feel real.

What was real, however, was the pungent stench from the inside. A whiff of it tickled against his nose–and his eyes instantly crossed, an enormous shot of pre-cum shooting out of the bushes he’d been hiding in. A deep, breathy moan exited him as he did just what his horny body wanted–he pressed his face into the shoe, breathing deep, taking in Lance’s foot musk. He had been walking around for weeks in these, never taking a break, never stopping to change socks, never even getting to deliver to somewhere that was less than a pleasant 70 degrees. In addition to citizen perfection, the mastermind also seemed to have a need for tropical conditions–more boys with their shirts off, he supposed.

His cock leaked all over his hands as he breathed in the stench, more than it ever had. It felt like someone was dumping warm lube all over his cock over and over, even though his own balls were the ones producing it. He wanted to go further. He wanted to wear them, day in and day out, making the stench even worse. God, he never knew how much he would’ve loved this. He hardly had time to consider it as his pre-soaked hands slipped the enormous hi-tops onto his comparatively tiny feet.

The shoes immediately tightened by themselves, sending out a puff of stink, the warm and cushy feeling of the hi-tops causing Miles to spray pre out again, coating the ground around him. He was sitting in a puddle of his own cum, and he was loving every second. His feet slowly started to heat up in the insulating, delightful fabric… and the heat spread. He watched, horny but curious, as the heat travelled up his legs in the form of perfectly tanned skin. His calves shaped themselves pleasantly, his thighs becoming thick and sturdy–and his cock darkening a few shades as it throbbed out to an enormous length… a length like… like Lance’s?!

Within seconds, Miles realized his mistake–he knew Xaniste was what was causing the slime boy infection, and he put on the shoes of one of their employees… but… but he was an employee, wasn’t he? He was their best delivery boy!

As the thoughts inside his head swirled and mixed with these new memories, his hair slowly began to turn a shaggy, fluffy blonde.

He was their only delivery boy, some days, and he was damn good at it. He could arrive in thirty seconds or less, fuck them silly in a minute or more, and then cum for hours until they pledged to buy again…!

No, no, these weren’t his thoughts–this wasn’t his body! Not anymore, at least. He watched in terror and pleasure as the warm tan slid up his abs, carving them out as soft but present blocks of muscle, his pecs expanding outwards and pressing hard against his shirt, and his sleeves straining under his new, fit biceps. Even his fingers felt more dextrous as they tanned to a golden shade.

The tan crawled up his neck, slowly changing his facial features to something slimmer. His eyes turned from brown to bright blue, and the last of his red hair slowly lightened to the blonde skater style that Lance had sported just minutes ago.

He clutched onto his head–going for his actual head, but unfortunately guided by his sex-addled brain, grabbing with both hands onto his enormous cockhead. He felt a black snapback settle onto his head, the golden ‘X’ that was characteristic of the Xaniste brand embroidered on the front, and gasped–everything felt a million times more sensitive. His cock throbbed and shook, his hands grabbed and slicked up the entire tanned cock with his own pre, and before he knew it–

“H-H… HHHHAAAAA!” Miles collapsed backwards, spraying gallons of sticky, white cum into the bushes, white waves radiating outwards from him as he didn’t stop cumming, his hips bucking twice a second. He covered his face, red and flustered, and tried to take deep breaths–but the more he came, the less he felt like he needed to calm down. The less embarrassed he felt. The less he felt… like himself.

He felt himself growing detached from his body–like watching a movie from a third person perspective. As he grabbed his own cock, it only intensified, and his entire consciousness felt like it was slipping somewhere–travelling fast, with no brakes to speak of–

And suddenly, with a huge burst of cum from his enormous cock, he was out.

A small, ginger twink sat in front of Lance, big buck teeth and a pair of red hipster glasses adorning his new form. Miles looked down at himself, naked and covered in cum, and then back up at Lance. He felt… so small, so weak, so… nerdy.

“W-What did you do to me?!” Miles gasped, his voice higher pitched, his mind empty except for a light panic. He felt himself–thinner, nearly hairless body-wise, thicker thighs… and a cute little cock for everyone’s viewing pleasure. “T-That’th my body! Give it back, you thick perv!” He clasped his hands over his mouth, a lisp surfacing out of nowhere.

“Uh, you put on the shoes. That’s on you, man. Besides, you got to feel what it was like turning into me, so I think you’re more in my debt than anything.”

“N-No, that’th mine! You can’t jutht take it!”

“God, so whiny. Here. Let’s try this.” Lance smirked, shoving his cockhead into Miles’s mouth… and instantly, he seemed to be pacified. “There we go… and just to make sure it doesn’t happen again!” He stuck his tongue out playfully, tensing his thighs–and he came on command, blasting cum out of Miles’s nose and ears, making the ginger twink collapse in bliss. “So, still gonna whine about what’s fair and what’s not?”

“Whine? Like, why would I do that~ It’th thooo uncool! I thould jutht thpend more time with thith cutie inthtead.” Miles giggled, sitting up, his eyes bright pink and his pupils heart-shaped. Whatever had remained of him was now on either side of him in the puddles of spooge he’d succumbed to.

“There we go.” Lance grinned, grabbing a handful of the twink’s coiffed ginger hair. “Now hurry up.” He slammed Miles’s face onto his cock, which he took without hesitation or resistance. “I have a delivery in ten minutes, and I’ve gotta break this body in. It’s a refurb, you know. The guy that had it last was really ruining it.”

“Mmmmhm!” Miles nodded, sucking and licking more than he was listening.

“Yeah, I thought so.” Lance chuckled, bobbing the twink’s head up and down–eager to get onto his next delivery, and quite possibly, his next host.


End file.
